


【Dalter】MIND KILLER

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Alien:Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *兄弟设定*心理医生David/大学生Walter*精神控制注意摘要：在他的意识介于梦境与现实的最后，他感觉到了在嘴角的一个冰冷触碰，起初他以为是对方的手指，因为那柔软的肉质感熟悉却陌生，但这不对。
Relationships: David 8/Walter (Alien: Covenant), Walter/David 8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	【Dalter】MIND KILLER

**Author's Note:**

> 古早文，看看就得了不要思考。

  
医生，我偶尔感觉不太好。

当维兰德送走他今天最后一位预约病人后，已经是18:41了。他迎着外面初冬的寒风醒了醒脑子，“双休日总是人特别多，沃尔特，”医生给他的兄弟打了个电话，“你还没下班？”

“坐上地铁了。我还要四十分钟，”沃尔特回答说，“你不用打给我的。”

“只是问候一下，别在意，”他说话总是带着意味不明的笑调，“毕竟你打工的地方离家很远。——对了，你又有一封信寄到了，我帮你带回家。白色的普通件，看起来会是重要的公事。”

“……谢谢。”

随着”叮——叮”的长铃声，沃尔特第一次单方面结束了对话。事实上，最近似乎由于某个问题，他们俩关系变得有些僵。

“坏孩子。”

大卫•维兰德罕见地拉了一下嘴角，但很快这个不合常理的小动作被他的微笑掩盖过去。

用一句经典的话来讲，就像什么也没发生过似的。

“你是不是想…”

沃尔特把他的手提袋放到茶几上，把放在那的信件拿在手里，然后才疑惑地看着那个从他进门以来就注视着他的哥哥，“你是不是想对我说什么？”他提问。

“不是我说，沃尔特，我真心觉得你该拆一拆它们了，它们摆在那里有些多了。嗯，我想想……”大卫单刀直入，“例如摆在那里的第一封，人们总是会喜欢第一眼看到的东西的。”

那一叠信件是他收到的…情书。

但他没告诉过大卫那些东西是什么内容，他说这些是一个朋友的来信。尽管大卫对他的内向弟弟有一个在网络时代坚持写信的朋友表示表示怀疑，但他没有过多追问。

沃尔特没立即回答，“我买了你喜欢的那家店的面包。”沃尔特指了指那桌子，“我要去预习课程了。”

“你学会绕过我的问题了，”大卫皱了眉，“沃尔特，那些信件来自不同的人。”

没有写寄件人信息，但这又有什么关系。这难道不是显而易见的吗？只是他一直不拆穿罢了。

“不是什么重要的人，”他一口气把那些信都拿起来，径直往书房走，“不重要。”

“答应我遇到麻烦，第一时间告诉我。”

兄长与他几乎一模一样的眼睛以一种凌厉的目光注视着他，就像镜子里映射出他的另一面。他们并不是双胞胎，大卫比他大四岁，但只是看上去年长一点，此外二人的身形、外貌几乎雷同。

明明如此相像，可为什么他会觉得大卫是另一面……为什么他心里会有这种直觉？

他轻轻关上书房门，为了不引起怀疑没有上锁。这两个月来积攒的信件有十多封，多数是漂亮而散发着香气的精品信纸，这些并不会引起沃尔特注意。

能让他心跳加速的是刚刚到的这一封，用的是最普通的纸，又薄又白。他打开它，里面是一封回信，字迹工整漂亮，下笔有力。这是个男人。

_维兰德先生，你提到嫌疑人尊重你，并且有些鄙夷爱情。如果他发现是情书，就不会往下看。抱歉这有些滑稽，但这是合理的保护措施，你想的很周到，我们必须确保他不会发现。_

_我按照你的要求在两个月后再给你来信，没有写寄信人信息。你看到了这封信说明你成功拜托几位女士给你写情书，为我的来信做好掩护。_

_我用了白色的普通信封。_

_根据你的描述，他控制了你与外界的联系，信件直接寄到他的工作地，电话被窃听，手机内容也可能被他浏览……你虽然正常地在社会上活动，但其实你被他完全控制了，对吧？你可以摆脱他，只要离开他，可你没有。_

_那么请问，你和他是什么关系？_

“沃尔特，我提醒你今晚早睡，”大卫在外头敲了两下门，并不准备进来，“不要喝太多咖啡。”

_原谅我不得不问，你和这个连环杀人案的嫌疑犯，是什么关系？_

“好，我会早点结束功课。”

_如果我们要合作，你必须对我说实话，而不是隐瞒真相。我会在本月二十三号下午四点出现在你打工的那家书店里，头上戴一顶白色鸭舌帽。那一天请注意不要让他来接你。_

你必须要睡觉了，沃尔特，躺下很舒服，不是吗？放轻松一点，你已经很劳累了。

闭上眼睛，听我的声音，然后双膝分开。

只有我的声音在你耳边，除此以外什么也没有。

你也可以睁开眼睛，但是你什么也看不见。

——除了我。

“晚安，沃尔特，今夜依旧美好。”

在他的意识介于梦境与现实的最后，他感觉到了在嘴角的一个冰冷触碰，起初他以为是对方的手指，因为那柔软的肉质感熟悉却陌生，但这不对。

最后一刻他才反应过来那是一个吻，如果那机械的碰触算是一个吻的话。

好了，夜晚入睡，可怜人，再于白昼苏醒。

“早上好，弟弟。”

沃尔特脑袋沉重地苏醒过来，他不常这样子，但这种情况在记忆里已经不少遇到了。第一次的时候他还额外地发现自己的双手手腕有明显的红印，像是勒住或者绑住留下的。

他知道这不对劲，可是他不知道为什么会这样，他记不起来经过。

好在这一次他没有明显的其他的不好的事情，至少感觉上没有。他大致检查起自己的身体，“你做好早餐了？”他喊了一句，“我说了我会在外面吃。”

“我忘了，沃尔特！”大卫偶尔也会这样敷衍。

他起身下床去照镜子，肩膀很酸，跟被人揉拿过一样有些不适。当他对着镜子观察自己的身体，前看后看，惊讶地发现最下的肋骨处有一个咬痕。

有人狠狠地咬了他一口，而他根本毫无印象。

“冷了。”他的兄长催他。

对此沃尔特有些胆战心惊，他给自己穿上衣服然后往餐厅赶，他坐下的时候偷偷观察了一眼大卫，对方没什么异常之处。

理应如此，从来如此。

“我很抱歉。”

沃尔特像往常一样淡漠地坐在他的兄长对面，不发一言，快速而全面地开始进食，就像是完成任务。

“你觉得我的长相如何？”这个刻意染成金发以和双胞胎弟弟区分的男人随口聊到。

“长相过于有吸引力对心理医生这个职业并不好，维兰德医生，”沃尔特咽下食物，几乎是面无表情地说，“人们会为了你而来，而不是为了治病。”

“没准当初我该往精神科或者脑科走。但无论他们怎么想，对我来说他们只是来看病的人，”大卫佩戴好他职业性的微笑，“要么，治好他们的病；要么，请他们出去。”

治好他们的病。

这不是病，医生，我很好，只是太紧张。

不对，先生，你病的很严重。

脑袋里面记忆又在闪回。

这些话没有意义，大卫•维兰德。你对我做了什么？我不是傻子，我能发现不对劲。为什么我——

“我不是医生，也许我不能这样说，”尽管沃尔特的嘴想说的不是这些，但他的语气仍旧是干巴巴的，“抱歉，大卫。”

为什么会这样？

沃尔特放下餐具，离开座位走向房门。

“噢，没什么的。我每天都要面对那么多不知礼貌的唇舌，你根本排不上我的憎恶名单。”大卫看着他的兄弟对着镜子整理好自己的领带，他每天都要比自己出门早。

沃尔特没有回复，也许他觉得这根本没必要接话了。就在大卫听到门锁打开的嘎吱声时，他的兄弟默默发话了。

“同事说你比我有感情得多，大卫，”沃尔特像是有意提到这个，“你上次来找我时，给他们留下了很深的印象。”

不等大卫回复，沃尔特便如一个影子见了光般消失了。

大卫继续切割他盘子里的煎蛋，又叉了一个小番茄一并送进口中，他一声不吭收拾完自己的早餐，猜不准为什么沃尔特要说这么一番话。

但他知道这句是个笑话。

“哦……感情。”

不过是一些小把戏。

你所看到的感情，是他脸上的笑容、眼泪、怒火；是他高昂、低沉、起伏的音调。你接收到这一种行为的信号，转化为接收到感情。

**所以，人的感情可以模仿。**

**所以，人的感情可以虚假。**

**知道了吗？我的兄弟，感情可以伪装。**

而你该庆幸我只对你真诚，沃尔特，没人会像我这样爱你。

* * *

  
什么是你真正思考的？

什么是你真正想要的？

他的兄长曾这么质问过自己，日子就在父亲下葬的那个雨天，十六年前。

沃尔特并不记得当日的场面了，记忆里一片乌黑阴沉，他仅能回忆起大卫牵着他的手，另一只手按住他的肩膀，有力地稳住了他。画面里，二人站在父亲墓前默哀。

这时候大卫问了他这毫无准备的话，而那时他甚至都不知道大卫的意思是什么。

也许从那时候开始，他的哥哥就在慢慢转变了。

这是他童年关于大卫的唯一回忆。

“今天不要来接我，”沃尔特出门前对大卫说，“跟上次一样，有一批新书到货，今天也要加班。”

“看来最近的出版商都很努力。”大卫瞟了他一眼，没有正面答应他，但沃尔特认为他会听从的，毕竟上次他都相信了。

沃尔特出门去赴约，这有关一件非常重要的事情，有关他的哥哥，有关他自己，有关四名死者。

可以的话他希望大卫是清白的。

下了地铁，沃尔特从拥挤的出站口缓慢地走上地面，好不容易从人群里脱离，步行十分钟到书店门，里面在放一首古典的小提琴乐。

很快就到了下午四点，沃尔特仔细地卡着时间，就在他抬起头去看墙上的挂钟时，他突然被一只手从后面拍了一下。

“嗨，维兰德先生。”

他回过头去，观察到一个戴白色鸭舌帽，以盖住熟赭色头发的胡渣男人，“布鲁斯•罗伯特森。”他伸出手想和沃尔特握手，也许是由于直觉沃尔特迟疑了一下，才伸出手去。

这顶帽子非常不适合你，沃尔特在心里说道。

“沃尔特•维兰德，”沃尔特说，“我还以为你会在店里面找个座等我。”

“噢，在这一大堆书里我个人也就勉强能撑五秒钟。”布鲁斯无奈地拉了一下嘴角，神态不像个探长，倒像个小混混。

二人在里面找了个不显眼的位置面对面坐下，随便点了两杯咖啡，在等待的间隙里布鲁斯抓住机会迅速进入了主题。

“另一个维兰德跟你长得几乎一样，”布鲁斯凝视着他的眼睛，有些逼迫感，“要不是他的年龄比你大我真要怀疑你们是同卵双胞胎。”

“我哥哥真的很可能就是罪犯？”沃尔特关心的事情不一样，“我想知道具体事实——但请你放心，如果他有罪，我不会包庇他，我会对你如实交代我知道的事情。”

“出于身份，我很难对你撒谎，维兰德先生，”布鲁斯偷瞄了一眼送咖啡的女服务生，“但是你却可以随意撒谎。所以，是否你先吐真较好？”

沃尔特把咖啡往自己的面前挪了一点，“他是我亲生哥哥，就这样，”他看了一眼布鲁斯说，“但此外，我怀疑我被他催眠，我敢肯定他在我不省人事的时候做了些我不知道的事情。”

“还有吗？”布鲁斯摸了一下咖啡杯试试温度，“我感觉，你对此还有其他猜测。”

“你是指哪方面？”沃尔特无意识地皱眉。

罗伯特森探长往咖啡里加满了那一小杯奶，又加了半包白砂糖，“我是指……你的下颌骨与脖子交界的地方……有吻痕。”他用勺子快速搅拌着。

沃尔特愣了一下，用手摸了摸下颌骨，想到这块地方的确很隐秘，“我自己都没注意。”沃尔特什么也没往咖啡里加就啜了一口。

“你给我的信里写到了他对你可能的‘危险行为’但我之前以为是暴力虐待之类，”探长说，“我能发现它是因为我们这个位置的阳光，打光正好在那个位置。”

“噢……我被催眠期间，他可能对我实施了……强奸，”沃尔特在词库里找到那个单词，“尽管没有缘由的，我并不想控告他。现在，是不是该你吐真了？”

“Okay……轮到我了。——我的同事们，坚决认为这几起案件是自杀，”罗伯特森探长用力摩擦他的手指，“四起案件同一时刻、同一方式、同一遗言，几乎可以肯定是同一个犯人在操纵这种集体自杀。”

句子停顿的点，沃尔特喝了一口他的咖啡。

“凌晨四点四十四分，四位受害人，他们拿刀在自己手臂上割下一个大口子，在放水的浴缸里面自杀。有一位自杀未遂，但是不久还是选择了……乱吃安眠药。他们的房间里可以找到遗言，纸上留下‘造物’这个单词，字迹都一样，因为都是打印出来的。所以当然，四张纸上没有相同的指纹。你明白吗？他们觉得这是自杀。”

“那你觉得呢？”沃尔特在他长篇大论后默默问。

“我的直觉告诉我没那么简单，但目前来看这个推理至少对了百分之六十。”

探长继续对沃尔特陈述一些可以坦白的事情，其实沃尔特在认真听，可他表现不出聚精会神的模样，叫探长以为他在走神。就在布鲁斯要斥话时，沃尔特忽然抬起眉眼，对着他微笑了一下。

“有意思的‘四号杀人犯’。”他喃喃道。

布鲁斯愣神，对于这个昵称感到惊讶的同时，他不禁脱口而出：“你的表情好像一个机器人。”

像一个机器人，木讷、呆板。

“我很抱歉——真心的。别在意！我这句话完全没经脑子的，你就别进脑子里去。”罗伯特森马上意识到了自己的失礼。

“为什么你会这样觉得？”沃尔特并不在意那个。

没经脑子，所以那是他真正的直觉，沃尔特是这么理解的。

“抱歉，大概是因为刚刚你的眼睛无神，但是语调却很在意的缘故，”布鲁斯尴尬地喝了一口他凉掉的咖啡，“真他妈难喝，你怎么能喝下去！”

“我没太大感觉。”沃尔特说。

表情，语调……

你接收到行为的信号，转化为接收到感情。

人的感情可以模仿。

人的感情可以虚假。

人的感情可以伪装。

是谁在他耳边说了这些话？答案是唯一的。

沃尔特感到毛骨悚然，尽管这对他来说只是有点脑袋发热，思考受阻，而非冒冷汗或者身体僵直。

“回归话题。正因为我觉得没那么简单，所以我查遍我能查到的资料，发现他们看过同一个心理医生。”

“大卫•维兰德。”

“对，你的兄长。”

“我还以为他是不会被抓住的那类高智商罪犯。”

气氛凝固了一小会，沃尔特在回想他在这个地方遇到探长的那一天，那时候他已经经历过好几次“诡异的苏醒”了，若不是心里有疑惑，他也不会答应和这位探长往来。毕竟，他从没想过大卫会是杀人犯。

不过，他有想过他的兄长会犯下其他罪行。

“现在来说，我们的确没有足够证据。”布鲁斯有一些难堪地看着这个给人感觉奇怪的男人。

“那你需要我做什么吗？以及，下次我又应该如何联系你？”沃尔特先问，“时间到了，我十分钟之内就要去地铁站。”

“我们没有下次见面了。”

罗伯特森探长额头上的皱纹也给他严肃的表情拧了出来，他从口袋里抓了几张纸币出来数了数放在咖啡旁边，然后起身准备离开。

“为什么？”沃尔特一脸困惑，不知道自己是不是做错了说错了什么，他正准备道歉的时候，余光正巧看见街对面的那个身影。

他的兄长在那里，眼睛看着他们。

“我叫他不用来接我了。——难道就是这个让他起了疑心？”沃尔特感到头疼。

“也许。总之，保护好自己，别再让他多一份疑心，”布鲁斯站起身来，“再见面太危险，你有提到他对你有‘危险行为’，我担心这会激怒他。写信这套也不可能了。但我会再通过其他方式联系你。”

“我会说你是个书迷。”沃尔特补充说。

“没必要的，但你想的话我不介意。”

探长对他微笑，然后故意步履惬意地离开了书屋，而沃尔特要去应对那个跟他关系越来越混乱的至亲之人了。他朝大卫走去，没有紧张，没有怀疑。

因为一切都太肯定，根本没有其他答案。

但他却并不为此感到遗憾，只是有些恼火。

这是一种什么感情呢？

沃尔特把这个问题放到一边，先着手去解决眼前的问题，比如跟大卫解释布鲁斯。

“他是个书迷，我们聊了两句。”

大卫没有表情，他身上被雪松压着的极淡的玫瑰气味香水随着呼吸悄悄地弥漫，“我知道了，现在上车，回家吧。”大卫按下车钥匙锁，他那辆黑色的捷豹轿车响了声。

无话可讲，沃尔特努力猜测着大卫心中所想的是什么，脑袋却被他香水的味道弄得晕晕的，他以前没有晕过他哥哥的任何一款香水，但今天他想吐。

“我好像晕车了。”沃尔特小声说。

“我们就快到了。”大卫看了他一眼。

晕沉沉的感觉让他的晚饭吃得相当敷衍，大卫一面看着他，好像他连蔬菜都嚼不动。

“你好像不太好，沃尔特，”大卫看起来很是担忧，“你今天早点休息。”

“你买了新香水吗？”沃尔特没有理会他的要求，只是问，“是它让我感到不太好。”

“不，没有，就是你以前闻到过的，”大卫感到奇怪，“你以前还认可了它，说‘挺好’。”

那这真是太奇怪了。

洗了澡之后他感觉轻松了些，那种让人恶心的晕晕的感觉好了许多。在他刚上床准备休息的时候，大卫敲了门，“你睡了吗？沃尔特，我想跟你聊点什么，关于今天的事情。”

“就进来吧。”沃尔特爬起来把床头灯打开，然后背靠在床头。

显然大卫已经准备去睡觉了，他穿着睡袍，坐到旁边的一张椅子上，以一种对待客户那样的温柔语调对沃尔特道歉。

你一定觉得我插手你的生活过多了，但我真的是放不下你，沃尔特，我知道今天那个男人是你约好见面的人，因为你特意告诉了我你要晚点回来。

平时你很少能提前告诉我这个，毕竟加班这事一般不会提前说。

不过我不会在意的，倒是要跟你道歉打搅了你们。

还有，就是上次你那句话，那句“有感情”之类的，我也想告诉你些什么……

白噪音般的声音让沃尔特重拾了那种晕晕沉沉的感觉，尤其是他又闻到了似有非有的那种香水味。

大卫在说……

_你能够拥有很多感情，或者说，你其实拥有很多感情。你的感情比你想象的要丰富得多，沃尔特，你知道吗？我羡慕你拥有的感情。_

_别质疑，因为人类的感情，这东西实际上并不是你认为的那样。_

_我说过了，花言巧语和眉飞色舞并不是感情。_

_你想知道为什么？可我不是才告诉过你？不，不，现在我不想复述一遍，我们还有事情要做呢。还记得我刚才说的吗？_

_你是不是不记得了？没有关系，就忘掉也没有事。_

就小睡一会……

其实我……那个……相片……凑齐……从前的是……

那么多东西……一点点……一会儿……轻松地……

现在你可以睁开眼睛——

“只能看见我。”

沃尔特忽然能够在迷蒙的意识中摸索到一根走出困境的蜘蛛丝，他突然能够找到这个人说话的声音。

多亏了这一个语句，脑海里生成了一种激发反抗性清醒的病毒，让他的意识开始作出反抗。

是的，他终于能反抗了。

这种反抗几乎是一瞬间的。

医生，你并没有在治疗我，我没有感觉到变好。

治疗是一个长期的过程，你需要更多耐心。

**不要再哄骗我了。**

他睁开眼睛，用自己的一双眼睛仔细看着这一切，却并不如对方所说的那样，“大卫？”沃尔特警惕地看着大卫写，意识到自己已从从迷梦中惊醒，不难发现的一件事是他和大卫正坦陈相对，看着一个跟自己几乎一样的人，这感觉不会太普通。

就在大卫反应过来要以武力手段去解决这场突发事件的时候，沃尔特比他更先一步做出决断，探手抓住大卫的肩膀——他才发现他的哥哥比他要精瘦，他肩膀质感在他手中就犹如亚麻。

猛可之间，沃尔特发觉他其实并不确定他与大卫的感情是什么，他也不确定自己要做什么，但他愿意遇事论事。

他一用力就将大卫反转到身下，对方试图挣扎，不过沃尔特并没让他得逞。这情况看来，也许那是一种间于控制欲与占有欲之间的……谬误？他和大卫之间不就是个谬误。

他只能怀着鄙夷和愧疚回想起自己曾经的妥协，现在他正用自己的力量来掌握着他身下这个曾经凌驾于他之上的男人，但他没有得到快感。

沃尔特只是没有办法继续默默忍受大卫的所作所为，他很害怕如果大卫真的是那个变态的杀人凶手，他又该怎么抉择。

这会儿他才确实认识到，他的感情是有多么的苍白，甚至他的感情——是有多么的幼稚。他闻着那股作呕的香水味道，忽然有了一种愤怒。

在他所不知道不了解的世界里，大卫•维兰德究竟做了些什么？那些该死的世界里大卫究竟是什么样的模样？——或者这一切都是误会？

无数的困境将沃尔特的思维层层锁死，以致他的思维乃至他的感情都变得凌乱起来。压抑、内向、遵守规则，这些性格特质转变成了其他东西。

“我记起来你那套理论了，”沃尔特说话的风格仍旧无感无情，“大卫，你怎么能这样做？”

“第一次的时候，你绑住了我的手腕。”

人的感情可以模仿。

“第二次的时候，你掐了我的脖子。”

人的感情可以虚假。

“第五次的时候，你咬破了我嘴角。”

人的感情可以伪装。

“最近的那一次，也就是第七次，我肋骨的位置有一个牙印。”

**我拥有的感情远远多于你。**

“是的。”大卫毫不掩饰地承认。

是的，就让我见一见它们吧。

沃尔特继续压制着已经不再反抗的哥哥，然后在大卫凛冽的注视下，把左手伸向了桌上的窗帘系带。

“那我会非常虚心地学习。”

* * *

  
喜欢房间在阳光照晒的时候阴凉的话，就把窗帘拉紧，别让阳光投进来。

喜欢在性爱的时候更让自己有征服欲的话，就把双手束缚，别让对方的四肢乱动。

这也许能解释为什么沃尔特用窗帘系带将大卫的双手捆紧。大卫也不反抗，表情就像是一个觉得这还有点意思的小孩，想知道接下来还有什么发生。

一种奇异的欲望在这种糟糕香水的催促下成型，沃尔特脑子很胀，他反反复复想着之前大卫对他做过的事情，以及大卫瞒着他可能做过的事情，血淋淋的事情，痛苦的事情，无论什么事情，都一并塞在脑子里。

于是他想要让大卫•维兰德遍体鳞伤，想要看到他健全的身体流血，想要他叫苦不迭。

沃尔特用拇指和食指间的虎口抵住大卫的下颌，将它往后推，使得大卫的脖颈连同上身弯曲成一个有些难受的弧度，也使得菲薄皮肤下青色的血管隐约可见。可沃尔特不会在脖颈下手的，那里容易疼，又不容易得到快感，而且太像一只未开化的野兽。

“我的弟弟……你在……想什么？”

大卫不是喜欢沉默的人，就算是自言自语他也要说的。沃尔特不理会他，仍然推着他的脑袋，不让他说话，视线从他的脖颈下到锁骨，再下到胸脯，他发现大卫的身体比他更光滑，更白皙。

终于他找到了一块宝地，在乳头边沿，鼓胀的那一小块，太完美了，那里有医学名词吗？沃尔特俯下头，鼻尖落在侧面，滑过一道弧线。

忽然他伸出舌头，用舌尖小心地碰触到那粒鲜红的凸起，惹到大卫惊异地闷哼，他继续轻轻舔舐兄长的乳头，直到那粒枣红色的鲜果硬挺，随着呼吸一下一下起伏活跃。

大卫也许以为这就够了，沃尔特可不这么想，他对如何取悦大卫或者使双方都愉快没有一点意愿。

“呃——”

大卫反射性地挣扎了一下，这份疼痛让他睁出一些眼泪来。沃尔特猝然用自己的虎牙咬了下去，就好像他要给乳头穿刺一样，从入口到深处，尽管实际上并做不到，可大卫就感觉疼痛从末梢到了细胞。

他没有因为大卫的挣扎而松口，反而更加用力了，就好像这具身体要被钉上一个记号。沃尔特在嘴里尝到了血液的咸味，他发现血腥的难闻铁锈味混在那个作呕的香水味里，变成了令人神迷的味道。

是一种疯狂的味道。

他的另一只手在另一颗鲜果上牵扯，但他并不准备折磨它，一方受难，一方享福，这样不是挺好的？沃尔特这么想。

差不多了，沃尔特松开他的下颌，用舌头舔一舔那些流出来的鲜红的果浆，他希望大卫会感谢他的采撷，不过不感谢他也不在乎。

“够了？”大卫狠狠喘了一口气，胸口因此溢出了一些少量的血。

“噢，”沃尔特改用一只手按住他的腹部，一只手向下探索，“不。”

当他碰到他兄弟的阴茎时，他并未表现出过多兴趣。沃尔特只是少少地摸了两下，然后不等他有多余感受就生硬地往后庭插入了半根手指，“操。”如果没有那只稳住他的手，也许他已经脱离了控制。

“就好了。”沃尔特的冷酷显得有些过于自然。

他抽出自己的手指，然后改变体位，将亲兄的双腿折起，以便他草率的开拓，这下他可以轻而易举地插进去一根手指了。

“你之前给自己做过一些准备了？”沃尔特感到有些惊奇，他仿佛感觉自己落入了圈套。

“我没有操过你……沃尔特，”大卫的表情差不多失控了，“因为我是……要你来操我。”

沃尔特的眼睛在只有床头微光的黑暗里像一匹狼，“你说什么？我没听清。”他有意这样敷衍。

“我说……干我，”大卫几乎是要滑稽地笑了，“ **更努力点(Harder)** 。”

我在等你拥有这种意识，每一次都在等待。

“阴谋家。”

沃尔特插入第二根手指，没多抽插几下便强行放进去第三根，就当大卫的提前准备是十全十美的似的。其实那里还是紧致得不像话，但沃尔特不在意那么多，他只要自己能进去就够了。

大卫轻哼的声音在他手指的动作停下的那一刻止住，紧接着一段痛苦的挺入开始了。

“不……等等……”大卫皱起他喜欢修理的眉毛。

哪怕是头部的进入都显得有些勉强，但只要有了开头就必须要有结尾，也许一部小说可以没有，当然一部电影也可以没有，但性爱不能没有。沃尔特感到了勉强，但他并不准备退出。

他继续前进、深入，置大卫代表苦痛的呻吟于无地，也许那里已经被轻微撕裂了，因为当他进去一半多的时候，他的自以为是的兄长终于被疼痛挤出了几滴眼泪，眼神也变得迷离。

绝佳的身体，绝佳的洞庭，就是要被这样粗暴地对待才会美妙绝伦。

“ALL IN.*"

这一小段时间对谁都不太好受，不过好歹是已经搞定了——是吗？沃尔特把那只手伸上去，摸到大卫已经涨红的脖子，逐渐用力，扼住了它。

但这不是他想做的唯一一事。

就在刚刚才艰难进入的阴茎，这时忽然全部抽身离开了这处洞庭，短暂的空虚感与酸痛感还没结束，脖子上的力度又继续加大，这才让他真正感觉到呼吸有些困难。不过他会知道这还不要命，要命的是沃尔特一鼓作气把阴茎又重新挺进屁股里的该死感觉，他居然不愿意在洞内抽插，也不愿意去找前列腺敏感区，只是全部退出，然后一气呵成，反反复复，痛不欲生。

“混蛋……”大卫的好脾气这时候才完全败坏。

沃尔特不在乎。

不过也没几轮这种折磨，沃尔特似乎是在等待他的脖子上留下几道痕迹，差不多的时候他就放过了可怜的亲兄，让阴茎在他已经被拓开的甬道里常规地抽插起来。

没有技巧，没有耐心，和对待一个玩具没有什么差别，可大卫并没觉得痛苦，他看着他心爱的弟弟终于把他所压抑的特质表现出来，危险、冷酷却令人神往。

这样的爱足够扭曲，同样让他欣喜。

一个姿势无趣了之后，大卫被自家弟弟翻了个身，半自愿半强迫地跪伏着挨操，起码他能被无意间戳过敏感区了。

他飘飘然的时候沃尔特又开始咬他，在肩胛骨的位置留下疼痛的咬痕。他被抓着腰部往前挺的阴茎上撞，抓着他的那双手估计也把他弄出了瘀痕。

是你想要的样子了吗？

下垂的胸膛擦过棉麻的被单，伤过的地方尤其敏感地传达出刺激，于是在各方刺激下，他悄然高潮，射在沃尔特的床上，沃尔特没有发现，只是感觉有一会大卫夹得特别紧，但他离高潮还有些距离。

虚脱的时间里，后面没有被宽恕得到休息的时间，大卫把脸埋一半在枕头里，吸着这个人洗发香波的味道，仁爱地接受这该死的一切，最后沃尔特终于射了出来，精液灌进他的屁股里。

他感谢了沃尔特，各个方面。

“ALL IN？”大卫让自己从对方身体脱离。

由于沃尔特此时不知为何还是有些头晕脑胀，所以他并没有回答大卫的疑问句，不过大卫不会因为没有得到答案而失去下文的。

“你要知道我爱你。”大卫凑近他的兄弟，像欣赏一件举世无双的艺术品一样观察他。

接着，吻了他。

而这个吻便是他重新失去意识的开始。

“你会适合罪名的，我的兄弟。”

**Author's Note:**

> *ALL IN是赌场上的术语，意思是押上自己的全部筹码。牛津辞典解释还有“筋疲力尽”的意思。语境下应该还能翻译成“全部在里面”。这里是有各种意思吧。


End file.
